Harry Potter: Changes
by MindyLou
Summary: Harry and co. are in their sixth year. Harry is at the Burrow and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly are acting strangely...When Harry gets to Hogwarts he comes to find that Harry DOES have family left. In fact...he has a twin sister!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Changes  
  
**

**Summary:** Harry and co. are in their sixth year. Harry is at the Burrow and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are acting strangely...When Harry gets to Hogwarts he comes to find that Harry DOES have family left. In fact...he has a twin sister....Please R and R or just R   
  


**Disclaimer**: This is the only disclaimer that I am posting so u better read it. I don't own anything except for the characters and spells that you do not recognize. J.K Rowling owns this magnificant world.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Harry Potter: Changes**  
  


"Harry, you sure don't like traveling by floo powder do you?" said Fred Weasley's voice as the twins helped Harry off of the floor.  
  


"No but I'd better get used to it," answered Harry while wiping the soot off of his clothes. Harry had just come from the Dursley's. There was about a month before school started, and, although they were hesitant about it, the Weasleys thought that he should have some fun before he went back. 

As long as he was careful.

Harry pulled out his wand and did a simple cleansing spell to get the soot off of his clothes fully. Harry had to have bodyguards to escort him to the Weasleys, which was why Lupin and Tonks were with him. They had to take an indirect path there because of the war many of the families wanted their fire places to be inaccessible and the Weasleys were one of those families. They were now at the twin's joke shop. (Which only a certain number of people knew about. One of those people wasn't Mrs.Weasley. She didn't want Fred and George to open a shop at all. And not now considering they were still at Hogwarts.)  
  


(A/N: In order for my story to make sense Fred and George stayed an extra year at Hogwarts to get more advanced study. Sorry if this confuses you)  
  


The plan was to use floo powder to get to the joke shop and then use the joke shop's fire place to floo into the Burrow. They had to do this because the only fire places that had access to the Burrow were Grimald place and the joke shop.  
  


Lupin looked at his watch. "We have to get going. Bye Fred, George.  
Harry stepped up to the fireplace and flooed into the Burrow, but not before Fred and George could whisper to him, "Thanks for helping us on our way Harry. We owe you."  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Surprisingly Harry came out of the fireplace standing up and not dirty.  
  


"Hello Harry!" cried Mrs. Weasley, pulling Harry into on of her famous hugs.  
  


"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley, but could I ask you to give me some air?"  
  


"Oh, yes. Sorry Harry," she said letting go of him. Just then Harry heard a loud pounding of feet stomping down the stairs. He fell back to the floor as someone tackled him around his waist. He guessed this was Hermione.  
  


"Oh Harry! I missed you so much," she said in a rush. She pulled back and looked at Harry.  
  


"I missed you too Hermione," replied Harry.  
  


"Hey mate," spoke up Ron, clapping him on the back.  
  


"Hey"  
  


Then Harry turned to Ginny. She looked mostly the same except her hair was now halfway down her back, cascading in red curls. She had filled out in all the right places and had got most of her womanly curves. She gave Harry a quick hug, when she pulled back she looked deep into his eyes for a moment as if studying his mind. Harry was quite surprised and relieved that Ginny was no longer shy around him. Then Ginny gave Harry a knowing look and said...  
  


"How bout some Quidditch?"  
  


"Sorry Gin, I can't. Remember Umbridge..."  
  


"Oh that old fraud. She was kicked out of the ministry and the ban has been lifted... and in that case I'm guessing that you might want this back." she said producing his broom. Harry took it form her hands and ran his hand along the smooth edge.  
  


"OK. Let's go," he said. They all went outside to play.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


After a couple of hours of Quidditch they all felt beat and decided to call it a day. Inside they heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley debating something.  
  


"How do you think he's going to react to finding out about something like that? How do you think Harry's going to deal with finding out about **_her_**?" said Mrs.Weasley.  
  


"I don't know. But Albus seems to think that it is the right thing considering he has lost Sirius. He needs someone. And I think that this is the perfect time," said Mr. Weasley tiredly.  "And I think it's best for him."  
  


That's when they all walked in. They looked at Harry and smiled brightly.  
  


"Hello Harry," siad Mr. Weasley.  
  


"Hi Mr. Weasley," mumbled Harry. He had a feeling that the "_him"_ they were talking about was indeed him.  It almost always was. Ron must have guessed how Harry felt because he said...  
"Well, c'mon mate. You can unpack some of your stuff."  
  


"Yeah let's go," said Harry. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny proceeded to climb the many stairs that led up to the top room, which was just underneath the ghoul in the attic. But when they got there he didn't hear pipes clanging so he guessed that they had gotten rid of him. Harry like Ron's room, but it wasn't a room that he would choose for himself. The walls, floor, ceiling, were all bright orange, with Chudley Cannon posters lining the walls. Also most of Ron's furniture was all painted orange.  
  


"So Harry," said Ron as he entered his room. "Your birthday's coming up, ya know sweet sixteen."  
  


"Yeah, sweet 16," Harry repeated dully.   
  


Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks. Harry, who noticed this, was annoyed.  
  


"You guys, I do have eyes ya know and I would like it if you stop worrying about me. I am a big boy you know."  
  


"Harry, how can we NOT be worried? We are your best friends. Please remember that," she said with pleading eyes.  
  


"OK Hermione chill," was his response.  
  


By the time Harry unpacked his stuff it was time for dinner.  
  


He took his place at the table, but when the food came around to him he took small portions, he was not very hungry, and he picked at his food. The only time he looked up was when he had the feeling that everyone was looking at him. When he looked up Ron and Mr. Weasley looked away but Ginny and Mrs. Weasley held their gaze.  
  


"What?" he asked them.  
  


"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley softly. "You have to eat something. You are all skin and bones. You have to realize that what happened was not your fault....Oh Harry I'm sorry." she said the last part as she realized what she had said. With this Harry shoved himself away from the table so hard that his chair turned over, and then he tore up the stairs into Ron's room and fell upon the floor and wept.  
  


  
  


A/N: So how did you like it? Was it good okay bad? Please review!!!!! If you review then i will thank you in the next chapter and reviews encourage me to write!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: Changes Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I know I said that I wouldn't post another one of these but I like to. LOL! Anyway I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the things in this chapter that you do not recognize.

**A/N**: I have a couple of things to say before we proceed with the story. I just reread my other chapter and I realized that I could've put more in. Sorry. This chapter is short, but please bear with me. I am writing another as I am saying this.  Please stick with my story it WILL get better I promise. Now I would like to thank the four people that have been friends to me helped me along the way! THANK YOU! Here they are.

Storyspindler- Thank you so much for helping me out with my story and thank you for all of the support you give me. Even though I am a middle school student and you are in college. THANK YOU!!!

i-love-you-owls to - Jennymay, koolgirl1808, and Elijahsbaby. ( hint: Storyspindler, Jennymay, and Elijahsbaby have all written wonderful stories that I personally recommend that you read! I do not know about koolgirl1808 though. Sorry.)

Now on with the story.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Harry?" said Ginny's voice softly.

Harry turned away from the bright orange desk he was sitting at and faced her. He had long stopped crying, but his eyes were still bloodshot red.

"Hello Ginny," said Harry trying to smile.

"I just came up here to see if you were okay," she said slowly.  "And to see if you would like to talk."

"Yes, I'd like that," answered Harry.

'Maybe she will understand.' thought Harry.

"I can understand Harry, I do understand," said Ginny from the doorway. She closed the door and walked over to sit on the bed.

"What? How did you know what I was thinking?" said Harry.

"It's thing called elokinelasous, mind reading basically.  I was browsing through the book store with Hermione last month and it looked interesting so I bought it and read it."

"Oh," was all Harry could say. He heard the muggle superstitions but he didn't think people could actually do it.

"Not many people can do it. It's actually really rare and takes a long time to master. I have no idea why I learned it so fast," she said reading his mind again.

"Okay," said Harry.

"Anyway Harry. I know that it's hard for you. But you have got to talk about Sirius. It's not healthy to keep things locked inside." said Ginny quietly.

"I know," answered Harry.

"I know Ron is your best friend and everything, but I would like you to be my friend too. I want you to be comfortable around me," she said.

"I would like that, very much," said Harry.

"Great!" said Ginny.

Just then Ron and Hermione came in. Harry could tell that they were worried, but this time he didn't get mad. Talking to Ginny had cleared his mind, unflustered him. It was amazing.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny smile.  He turned to look at her and thought

'_We'll finish this later._' Ginny nodded her head.

Harry turned to his best friends.  
  


"We will talk in a minute, but first I need to apologize to your mum," he said.

With this he walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry.

Mrs. Weasley turned her head to look at Harry. Her eyes were blood shot and red, her face was pale and blotchy.

'_How could I do this to her?_' thought Harry to himself.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am sorry for the way I acted. I am still pretty sensitive about Sirius, but I still shouldn't have acted like that. You have treated me like a mum and I love you like my own mum," he said.

"Oh Harry, it's okay. I was just so worried about you. You look so skinny, and I didn't mean to talk about Sirius, but promise me that you will eat? It's what he would have wanted," she told him,

"I promise," said Harry,

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into another one of her famous hugs, but this time Harry hugged back just as hard.

____________________________________________________________________________

SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT I HAD ALOT TO DO! I PROMISE THAT A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON. SO PLEASE STICK WITH MY STORY!!!

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: Changes Chapter 3**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the story line and the things that you do not recognize.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  


After Harry apologized to Mrs. Weasley he headed back upstairs, thinking with every step. He wondered if you had to be looking at someone to know what they were thinking. Oh well, he would have to ask Ginny later. He had more important things on his mind right now.  
  


He had brooded over Sirius for a month. He was also brooding on the fact that he needed to apologize to Dumbledore after he broke all of the things in his office at the end of last term.  
  


'Well, he deserved it,' thought Harry.  
  


'Did he?' said a voice in Harry's head.  
  


"No," groaned Harry out loud. He hadn't realized that he made it all the way upstairs until Ron spoke to him.  
  


"No what, mate?" he asked.  
  


"Nothing," Harry told him, but whatever Ron was going to say was cut off by a loud shriek and giggling.  
  


Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron questioningly. But Ron shrugged telling him he didn't know any more about it than he did. Ron turned back into his room and saw that Hermione and Ginny were whispering about something, and every few seconds they would giggle again.  
  


"Girls," Ron muttered under his breath. Just then Mrs. Weasley yelled upstairs telling them that it was time for bed. Hermione followed Ginny into her room, and Harry and Ron fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.  
  


************************************************************************  
Harry woke up with someone talking to him.  
  


"Harry wake up, for the umpteenth time!" shouted Ron loudly.

Harry opened one eye a peek and looked at Ron.  
  


"It's about time," Ron said.  
  


Harry sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  


"Mom says to come downstairs when your dressed," Ron informed him before turning and walking out of the door.  
  


Harry got out of bed and threw on some clothes. Then he too walked out of the door and down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at him.  
  


"Here you go, dear, eat up," she said, placing a plate of food in front of him that was so large he didn't think he could eat it all. Ron looked at Harry's plate with longing until his was placed in front of him and he started to wolf it down.  
  


About halfway through breakfast several owls came through one of the open windows and to the people of whom the parchment belonged to. Mr. Weasley managed to grab his letter before andyone else. Holding the letter in one hand and a piece of toast in the other, he said that he had to be off and dissaparated with a CRACK!   
  


Harry opened his envelope and noticed that it was much thicker than the years before. He broke the seal and read his booklist, it had the usual books. Then Harry read another piece of parchment:  
  


Dear Harry,  
  


You will be again learning Occlumency, although due to certain events this previous year, Professor Snape will not be teaching you. Therefore I will be teaching you. I will notify you of the times when I see you at the start of this term.  
  


Albus Dumbledore

Harry was thankful that he didn't have to be taught by Snape. But what he saw last year in his pensive was not something he wanted to see again. He turned to his other two parchments.   
  


One of them was his OWL results, they read:  
Divination-P  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-O  
Potions-O  
Care of Magical Creatures-O  
Charms-O  
Astronomy-E.E  
Transfiguration-O  
History of Magic-A  
  


Harry was shocked how could he have managed that? He looked around at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was beaming proudly and Ron was staring at a piece of parchment with his mouth open.  
  


"Harry, what did you get?" asked Hermione. He handed her his results and she jumped up and hugged him.  
  


"Harry that's GREAT," she yelled, "7OWLS!"  
  


Harry was still wondering how he had managed to get an Outstanding in potions and decided that it was probably because Snape wasn't breathing down his neck.   
  


"You there mate?" he asked Ron waving his hand in front of is face.  
  


"What?" he said looking up. "Oh, yeah. Harry I-I got p-prefect," he said turning his envelope upside down and, sure enough, a little gold badge fell out with a big letter P on it.  
  


Hermione squealed, "Me too, Ron!" and she also went over and hugged him. But he simply looked appalled.   
  


Finally Ron spoke. "What will Fred and George say?"  
  


Harry just now remembered what the twins had done when Percy made prefect. He sincerely hoped that they wouldn't do that to Ron. Harry turned to his last piece of parchment. It was from 

Professor McGonagall.  
  


Dear Mr. Potter,  
  


I am pleased to inform you that you have made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Here is your badge.  
  


Congratulations   
  


Professor M. McGonagall  
  


Just like Ron, Harry turned his envelope upside down, shook it slightly, and his badge came out gold and shiny.  
  


Everyone turned to Harry.  
  


"What's that?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  


"I made Quidditch Captain," Harry told them.  
  


"Blimey Harry! That's ruddy brilliant," said Ron excitedly. (A/N: I will never understand their lingo.)  
  


"Yeah," said Harry sharing in the excitement.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  


After the excitement of breakfast everyone decided to play Quidditch for a while. But after that the day passed quickly and that night at dinner Harry's good feeling faded.  
  


))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  


"Everyone," said Mr. Weasley, "today at work I learned that we will be expected at the Ministry (all of us) due to the fact that Sirius's will is going to be read. I know that it will be hard, but we will have to do it. So everyone get up early tomorrow and find decent clothes and we will be off."  
That night was another night that Harry picked at his food. His insides were turning and he felt like he was going to be sick. Harry trudged upstairs after dinner and went to sleep.  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


That morning Harry was awake first, he didn't get much sleep. When Ron woke up Harry pretended to have had a good night's sleep as well. They went downstairs to find the whole Weasley family sitting down and drinking orange juice (except of course Percy)  
  


After a small breakfast, because no one wanted to eat, they each grabbed a pinch of floo powder and were off to the Ministry of Magic.   
________________________________________________________________________

Once they got there they were led into a small room. In the middle of the room was a long table. And sitting around the table was a group of people. On one side was Blacks family, and on the other side was Lupin, Tonks, and a few other various people that Harry didn't know. Harry sat down next to Lupin. Lupin looked up at him and Harry could tell that he didn't sleep well.   
  


"Hello Harry," he said.  
  


"Hello Professor Lupin," Harry answered. The small smile that Lupin was giving him faded.  
  


"Harry call me Remus, okay?"  
  


"Okay," said Harry. Just then a man in a black cloak and robes strode in.   
  


"Well, hello there," he said brightly.  
  


Mrs, Weasley answered him back with a dull hello and Mr.Weasley shook his hand.  
"Well," he said looking around the room, "I suppose we better get started."  
  


The man reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a small ball that looked like it had a white mist flowing around inside of it. He set the ball on the table and pressed a small button on the top. The ball opened and a ghostly figure of Sirius floated out. The ghost/Sirius looked around and smiled. Then he started pacing the length of the table. Then it started talking.  
  


"Well, you are all here because I am sad to say, I am dead. But not one of you should blame yourselves. Not unless you are the one who killed me of course." he paused and smiled again. "Well let's get down to business. First of all I would like to leave my estate to my godson Harry Potter. And I would like to leave half of all of my money in Gringots to him. And the remaining half I would like to split into ten parts. One tenth shall go to all of the six Weasley children. Except of course Percy. Another tenth shall go to my dear friend Remus Lupin another two tenths shall go to Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley and the last tenth shall go to my dear cousin Nymphandora Tonks. And the rest of my belongings Harry and Remus will decide what to do with, but Nothing and I repeat Nothing shall go to any of the Black family. And lastly I would like to ask Remus Lupin to take good care of my godson Harry if he is still underage and if my dear friend Remus is here with me then I would like that privilege to go to the Weasleys if it is OK with them. Thank you and goodbye."  
  


And with these last words the spirit/Sirius disappeared back into the ball. Harry had kept his head down the whole time. And when he looked up he saw all of the Black family giving him dirty looks and rushing out of the door. And he saw everyone else with tears rolling down their cheeks. Harry stood up and became aware that he also had tears running down his cheeks. As soon as he stood up Remus stood up too. They turned toward each other and looked into the others eyes and then Remus pulled him into a tight, fatherly hug. They stood like that for what seemed forever. Then Harry noticed a girl his age looking at him. She had dark, shiny black hair that was shoulder length and she had bright blue eyes. Even though she was smiling at him he figured that she was a member of the Black side and just wanted to get some money or something of Sirius's from him.  
  


"Hello," she said.  
  


"I suppose you are a member of the Black family?" he said without waiting for an answer, "Well, no, you cannot have any money, and no, you can't have anything of Sirius's. Didn't you hear it say 'Nothing to the Black Family?"  
  


"Actually," she told him, "I'm not. I don't even know Sirius, although he seems like a good person. And I have read about that 'Black Family' and if I was a member of it I would've rid of myself long before this. I came here to get a look at you. And I thought maybe we could talk and get to know each other a little bit."  
  


"Oh," said Harry a little taken aback, "And why would you want to get to know me?"  
  


"Well," she said hesitating a bit.  
  


"Because she is your sister, Harry," cut in Remus Lupin.  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Author's note: Haha a cliffy! Im sorrie but I had to do that to keep you guessin! Lol. Anyways, you know what I want you to do! Please? Ill love you forever and ever! Lol well REVIEW!


End file.
